The present invention relates generally to automobile service equipment such as is used in a typical garage or vehicle service station. More specifically, it relates to a mechanic's creeper such as used by a mechanic to slide underneath an automotive vehicle, particularly a high ground clearance vehicle, in order to service or make repairs thereunder.
Conventional creepers generally include a rigid horizontal frame mounted on casters and having a platform for supporting a reclining mechanic. The conventional creeper slides easily underneath a vehicle facilitating access by the mechanic to the vehicle's underneath area for servicing and repair work. Some creepers include an adjustable headrest but these do not include support for the shoulders of the mechanic so the mechanic is easily fatigued and is not able to reach upward effectively and effortlessly.
Some creepers are adjustable to a sloping position but generally these must be adjusted by the mechanic prior to mounting or they require the mechanic to slide the creeper out from under the vehicle, dismount, make the adjustment, remount and slide back underneath the vehicle. If the correct adjustment has not been made, the mechanic is required to repeat the foregoing steps to again adjust the amount of slope. Not all of the parts beneath a car which must be serviced or repaired are at the same height from the ground, and it is awkward and time consuming to constantly make adjustments to the creeper.
In an apparently unrelated field, that of hospital equipment, adjustable height gurneys have been developed for use in transporting patients. These include a variety of elevating mechanisms, including both hydraulic and mechanical means. It is desirable that gurneys remain horizontal to prevent patients from inadvertently sliding from the gurney to the floor or ground. Thus, tilting mechanisms have not been developed in this field. Also, the means for raising and lowering the gurney are not only not designed for convenient use by the occupant of the gurney but are specifically designed to prevent operation by the occupant and to allow use exclusively by the hospital or other personnel working with the patient.
Generally, in the automotive industry, the ground-to-vehicle clearance is relatively small and standard tilting creepers are sufficient. However, with high ground clearance vehicles such as certain four wheel drive vehicles and many tractor trailer rigs, there is a need for an elevating creeper. Gurneys from the hospital field are unacceptable because they are not adjustable by the mechanic during use, are not generally capable of being tilted, and obviously are improperly proportioned for use by an automobile mechanic.
Finally, although it is generally desirable to perform repair and maintenance work on a vehicle which is on a level surface, occasionally a vehicle will become disabled on a sloped surface and a standard creeper is frequently ineffective in providing the necessary support for a mechanic to repair such vehicle.